Lirios y Perros
by Kate Jane
Summary: No sabes cuando te empezó a gustar Lily. No sabes cuando empezó a ser Sirius en vez de Black. No sabes como pasó todo ni quieres saber. Lo único que sabes es que tienes que cumplir el juramento. Por todos. Y por Sirius. Sirius


**LIRIOS Y PERROS**

La observas. Ella es guapa, lo sabes. Con su cabello pelirrojo y sus brillantes ojos verdes, soñadores y decididos al mismo tiempo. Estás totalmente segura de que no hay ojos en el mundo como los de Lily. Y estás en lo cierto. Además, nunca has visto unos ojos que profesen todo lo que las palabras no hacen, ¿verdad? No, claro que no.

-Ay, Emmeline, que cansada estoy... –la oyes suspirar, cerrando de golpe el libro con el que estaba trabajando, tirando despreocupadamente el pergamino al suelo, y antes de que le comentes un risueño _"Lily, sinceramente, yo todavía no entiendo como tienes mejores notas que yo, y ya es decir. ¡Si eres una condenada vaga!", _antes de que ella te responda con un _"Lo que pasa es que yo se hacer trampa, Em" _bromista, se recuesta en tu regazo y se te corta la respiración.

Dejas de estar en esa torre, a las tres de la mañana, en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, con las cortinas de tu cama cerradas y un _silencius, _con la luz de la varita alumbrando por que olvidaron hacer el trabajo de transformaciones (_"¡Pero si el día esta precioso, Em, tenemos que bajar a descansar un rato o se nos funde el cerebro!"_), para estar en _tu _mundo, en un prado, con Lily mirándote con amor, ambas mirando el cielo, ambas con las manos tomadas.

Ambas enamoradas de la otra, quizá.

Y en segundos, te preguntas cuando fue que te empezó a gustar Liliane Rose Evans.

Tal vez, fue cuando la viste por primera vez en el Andén 9 ¾, con su llamativa cabellera peliroja resaltando en un mar de morochas y rubias (todas pesaditas y engreídas, o bueno, la mayoría), mirando todo con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo.

Tal vez cuando te le acercaste sonriendo suavemente, cuando ella te miró sonriente, cuando se presentó con un suave _"Hola, me llamo Lily, ¿y tú?" _y le respondiste "_Hola, yo soy Emmeline Vance_". Ni siquiera sabes como demonios fue que te terminaste convirtiendo en su mejor amiga.

(Aunque lo agradeces, para qué mentir).

O fue aquella vez que le pediste ayuda con Pociones. A ella se le da fenomenal y tú, sinceramente, causas pena. _"¡Algo que le salga mal a la cazadora perfecta!". "Por lo menos no soy Lily, la prefecta perfecta". _

Tal vez fue cuando la viste defender decididamente a ése Slytherin... Severus Snape. _"¡Déjenlo en paz, bola de capullos!"_. No viste mucho agradecimiento por parte del aludido. Por que no crees que la manera de agradecerle a alguien sea un _"No necesito que una asquerosa sangre sucia me defienda". _Todavía recuerdas con furia lo que lloró Lily esa noche.

No lo sabes, y realmente, no te importa. Sólo sabes que te gusta y no sabes desde cuando, que lo más probable es que ya estés enamorada y no quieres aceptarlo aunque sabes que te estás mintiendo.

-Em, te estoy hablando. ¿Estás en la tierra? –Su voz, excesivamente despierta te llama a la tierra otra vez.

No se la ve dormida. La verdad, nunca has visto a sus ojos verde esmeralda dormidos. Siempre están despierto, llenos de vida, llenos de esa magia de esperanza que te hace levantarte cada día, con la firme decisión de decírselo.

Eres una estúpida.

Lo sabes. Eres una chica patética y estúpida. Sabes que nunca se lo dirás. Probablemente ella se termine casando con el idiota de Potter, probablemente ella tenga un hijo y probablemente Black sea el padrino.

Probablemente llores mientras la abrazas y probablemente le mientas con un _"¡Es que te ves tan guapa y radiante, Lily!". _Probablemente luego te emborraches y probablemente termines teniendo sexo frenético con el padrino.

Merlín, que patética es tu vida.

-Claro que sí, Lily. Yo no soy como otras personas –soltó una tos que se escuchó como "_Lily Evans"- _a las que se le van los pies de la tierra cuando cierto chico –otra que se escuchó a _"James Potter"- _las mira.

Ella se sonroja. Que tonta eres. Se la estás entregando en bandeja y encima, sonríes como una hipócrita. Estás mal, Emmeline. Eres una Vance. Te estás rebajando al extremo. Y una Vance no hace eso. Lo peor es que te importa un pepino. Te importa tanto como a Sirius Black le importó ser desheredado.

Rayos.

-Em.

-¿Mm?

-Creo que Potter me gusta. Mucho. Creo que me enamoró.

**& · & · &**

No entiendes por que todo tiene que ser así. Estás llorando como una condenada cría y sabes que eres patética. Sabes que eres tan tonta que sigues guardando una esperanza. Verde. Como el color de sus ojos.

Sollozas otra vez.

Eres una tonta. La has visto. Y te lo ha dicho. Las has visto besándose con un sonriente Potter. Lo has escuchado a él. _"¡Sabía que algún día lo reconocerías, Lily! ¡Ay, son tan feliz!". _La escuchaste reírse. Con esa risa fresca y suave.

Y vuelves a llorar. Y lanzas todo contra el suelo, sollozando aún más fuerte. No lo aguantas. Te estás muriendo lentamente y sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella. Más concretamente, sabes que no puedes vivir si ella es de otro.

Y peor si es de Potter, por que sabes que él también está enamorado de pies a cabeza de Lily.

-¡Que mierda! –gritas con histeria.

Escuchas una carcajada canina y ni siquiera te das la vuelta. Es él. Lo sabes. No te importa mucho que entre, que hablen, que te consuele, que te hipnotice, que tengan sexo y luego sigas llorando. De todos modos va a pasar en la boda de Lily y James, ¿verdad?

El nudo en tu garganta aumenta y sientes que se te va el aire.

Quieres estar sola. ¿Por qué no se larga? ¿Por qué se te queda viendo como idiota, eh? Sabes que te ves patéticamente triste, no necesitas la mirada de él sobre tu despeinado cabello negro, ni sobre tus apagados y acuosos ojos azules, ni sobre tu uniforme desecho ni sobre tu nariz respingona y roja.

-Lárgate –dices medio ahogada.

Él no deja de sonreír. Es un idiota.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca me has visto llorar? –espetas bruscamente.

Lo ves acercarse en silencio hacia ti. Se para cerca y tú ni siquiera te mueves.

-Vance, nunca pensé que te vería llorando –y se ríe. Es un gilipollas integral-. Yo no lloro, y créeme que James también me ha dejado bastante botadito por estar con la Evans.

Sollozas. Lo miras con una sonrisa cínica. Luce algo sorprendido y te da igual que sea Sirius Black. Necesitas decírselo a alguien y tiene que ser ya.

-Eres un idiota.

Sabes que no es la mejor manera de comenzar pero nunca has hecho más que discutir con él. Tampoco piensas que vayan a hacer algo más que sexo.

-Lily está bien con Potter. Es feliz.

Lo ves alzar una ceja, curioso.

-Es por eso que lloro, estúpido. ¿No se supone que eres tan listo? Estoy jodidamente enamorada de Lily.

-Oh –eso es todo lo que sale de sus labios. A pesar de que sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa y de que sus manos han aflojado algo el cruce sobre su pecho.

-Que patética, ¿no? –Le sonríes con tristeza-. Soy una Vance patética. Tan patética que sigue teniendo esperanzas de que Lily se de cuenta de me trae de cabeza.

Silencio. Incómodo para él. Indiferente para ti.

-Lo siento, Black.

Él parpadea.

-¿Qué cosa...? –Lo ves dudar.

-Dime Emmeline, cielos. Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorada de una chica. Tenemos la confianza –sonríes.

Él también. Sigues ahí. Irónica y sarcástica. Algo apagada pero ahí todavía.

-¿Qué cosa, Emmeline? –Suena seguro otra vez. Como siempre. Oh, Merlín, cuanto desearías ser él.

-No lo sé. Sólo lo siento –te encojes de hombros mientras él ríe. Te limpias la cara y lo miras con una sonrisa suave.

-_Eres una neurótica, Vance _–Oh, su arma preferida.

-_Eres un obseso sexual, Black _–devuelves riendo.

Te sonríe. Le sonríes.

-¿Me abrazas? –haces un puchero infantil.

Él se ríe a carcajadas.

**& · & · &**

Lily te mira. No puede creerlo. Lo sabes. Tampoco puedes creer que se lo hayas dicho. Crees que fue por que el sexo con Black te dio las fuerzas. O que te estás aburriendo y tu vida necesita algo de emoción. O de drama.

Que mierda te importa, sólo lo hiciste.

Fue simple.

Llegaste a la habitación con tu aspecto patético, pensando en que Black ha sido muy amable al decirte que te ves adorable con ese aspecto. _"Merlín, Emmeline, de verdad, nunca pensé que fueras tan guapa. En realidad, pensaba que eras un palillo bajo las carpas de circo que usabas...". _Pasaron unos minutos en que seguiste acariciando su sedoso cabello negro. Lo sentiste apegado a tu pecho con la respiración calma y completa. _"Creo que te ves adorable así." _Es un idiota. Un simple susurro te ha movido el piso.

Pasaron unos minutos y él se levantó cuando lo miraste decidida. Sabía lo que ibas a hacer y no se opuso. Te vestiste, lo miraste y sonreíste. _"Creo que lo de la obsesión por el sexo te ha servido de algo, Black". _Lo escuchaste soltar otra carcajada antes de salir del baño y correr a la torre de Gryffindor. Ladraste la contraseña y volaste a tu habitación. Viste a Lily leyendo, y supiste que si no se lo decías ahí, nunca lo harías. _"Lily". _Ella te miró. "_Estoy enamorada de ti". _

Y ahí estás. Esperando a que te diga algo para romper el silencio.

-¿Qué? –la escuchas hablar con un hilo de voz.

-Te quiero –repites segura.

Ella parpadea y la vez mirar todo incómoda, buscando algo que decirte.

-No tienes que decirme nada, Lily. Sólo quería que lo supieras –sonríes tristemente y te das la vuelta.

-¿Em?

-¿Mm?

-Lo siento.

**& · & · &**

Te muerdes la lengua para no interrumpir la boda. Lily luce feliz. Quizás por que lo es.

-Todavía, ¿verdad? –la voz áspera de Sirius te desconcentra.

Lo miras. Es un buen chico. Algo calentón pero un buen chico.

-Sí –asientes inexpresiva-. Pero bueno, así es la vida. Ya nada se le puede hacer.

Lo ves sonreír resignadamente y lo miras con curiosidad.

-Em –te llama.

Igual que Lily. Respondes igual:

-¿Mm?

-Lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado.

Tu vida es una mierda.

**& · & · & **

La ves alejarse risueña con James de la mano y un ramo de flores en la otra. Oh, Merlín, está tan guapa. Te le acercas y la abrazas llorando.

-¡Es que te ves tan guapa y radiante, Lily! –explicas riendo.

Lily también ríe. James te mira sonriendo. Dejó de ser Potter cuando respetó tus sentimientos y dejó de restregarte que te había ganado a Lily en la cara. Te alejas un poco y sorbes por la nariz. Lily se vuelve a reír y se va finalmente. La presencia de Sirius aparece a tu lado silenciosamente otra.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Mm?

-¿Me abrazas?

**& · & · &**

Lo miras. Es blanco, de mármol y tiene una inscripción tallada. A su lado hay otra. _"James Adam Potter"_, reza. No estás llorando ni te preguntas la razón. Tampoco te preguntas por que Sirius hizo lo que hizo ni por que te duele más que Sirius te haya fallado que Lily esté muerta.

Y sus palabras resuenan en tus oídos otra vez. _"Me gustas, Emmeline". "¿Qué?". "Estoy enamorado de ti desde Hogwarts. Desde que empezamos a discutir por que yo era un _'obseso sexual'_. ¿Sabes la ironía del asunto? Lo hice para olvidarme de ti."_

Ahí, se había jodido todo.

Por Sirius era el amigo. El con derechos, pero amigo. El que la hacía reír cuando veía alguna pelirroja en la calle y se ponía temblorosa. El que la abrazaba en las noches cuando no podía dormir. El que la recibió con chocolate caliente en su casa cuando se enteró de que Lily y James habían tenido un hijo.

Que mierda de vida.

Entonces, mientras arrojas bruscamente los lirios frente a la tumba del amor de tu vida, te haces el juramento.

Vas a acabar con él. Con Voldemort. Por Lily. Por hacer muriera. Por alejarla de ella. Por provocar las guerras y quitarle tiempo. Por James. Por asesinar a un amigo. Por dejar huérfano a un niño. Por provocar tensiones entre Lily y él.

Y por Sirius. Por hacer que su risa de perro se apagara. Por hacer que sus ojos grises se olvidara. Por quitarle a un amigo. Al más importante de su vida. Por quitarle el abrigo. Por quitarle sus abrazos bruscos. Sus caricias suaves. Sus miradas tiernas.

Entonces, Emmeline se encontró sollozando mientras pensaba. Mientras pensaba que tenía que vengar a todos aquellos a los que la guerra había destrozado.

Tenía que vengar a Lily. A James. Y a Sirius, por hacer que los traicionara.


End file.
